narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hadō Hiderigami
Hadō Hiderigami (日照り神 覇道, Hiderigami Hadō) is a from Kusachigakure as well as a member of The Four Horsemen. As a member of the Hiderigami Clan, Hadō is a master of the , Boil Release. He is the de-facto Second-in-Command of The Four Horsemen. Personality Over zealously loyal the Land of Cranes and Kusachigakure, Hadō is a perfect candidate for Nanamei's personal guard. Hadō is respectful, a natural leader and the embodiment of what Nanamei has raised her people to be like. Following his orders to the point, Hadō acts as Nanamei's right hand man in most situations. The reasoning behind Hadō's respect to her and loyalty to the village stems back to Nanamei's father saving Hadō from death. Revering her father as his hero and a man of great honor and experience, he sought to follow in his foot steps. As a member of the Hiderigami Clan, Hadō is noted to also be quite cunning and smart; his tactical prowess one of the most outstanding amongst the rest of the village. His skills have earned him the title as "Genius" amongst the Kusachigakure people, becoming Jōnin at the young age of 14. Appearance Hadō is quite unique, wearing black shirt with leather straps around his arm connecting into his black fingerless gloves and a white hakama with a thick gold-colored belt. Hadō wears a black haori over this with golden trimming. He wears a head piece, consisting of a black strap on hood with a metal mask covering his eyes. He keeps a large bandaged cylindrical object on his back, held up by a gold colored strap. Abilities A master in elemental-based , Hadō has shown to have complete mastery of both the Fire and w:c:Naruto:Water Release:Water natures. As a member of The Four Horsemen, Hadō is exceptionally skilled in all fields of fighting and is one of the strongest amongst the village. His chakra levels are quite monstrous, rivaling that of the Dōkage herself. His ability to adapt to the situation at hand is something to note, using his quick thinking and national intuition to out smart his opponents. Boil Release The of his clan, Hadō has shown to be skilled at using this in battle. Gathering both the Fire and Water nature at his mouth, Hadō can expunge water with extremely hot properties to burn at his opponents skin. By increasing the Water nature involved in his Boil Release, Hadō can create floods of scalding water while when he increases the Fire nature involved in the Boil Release he can create flesh-melting steam. These particular abilities allow Hadō to burn through his opponents defenses or create a blockade between the opponent and him. He has shown to be quite inventive with his techniques, using the Water Release: Water Beast along with his Boil Release: Searing Spray to spread the scalding mist across the battlefield. Master Strategist/Tactician One of the smartest amongst the village, Hadō is said to be the top strategist amongst the village. When the Dōkage is sent on official business, Hadō is normally at her side due to his mastery of modern warfare and breaking down the situation at hand. She holds his work in high regard, something Hadō believes is the highest honor. He is often remarked as being a "Trump Card", something he finds quite humorous as he refers to himself as a "Simple Pawn." His true colors have yet to be seen. Quotes Trivia